The Adventures of Jackie The Flynn Fletcher Car and Friends
by javelin395
Summary: Let's go on an adventure as Jackie The Flynn Fletcher Car and Ned The Neddlington Nymph explore historical places, the Tri State Area, help Phineas and Ferb with their inventions, defeat Mr. Angry Poopypants and save the world, and save Princess Baldegunde from the Kinderlumper.


**Hello, everyone, my name is tgvduplex88**

 **I'm starting a kids fanfic series. It is about the Jackie The Flynn Fletcher Car as she and Ned The Neddlington Nymph go on adventures to historical places, fight crime, explore the Tri State Area, help Phineas and Ferb with their projects, go to outer space and fight the alien known as Mr. Angry Poopypants who is always plotting to destroy the world, save Princess Baldegunde from the Kinderlumper, who has nefarious plans for ruling both Drusselstein and the Tri State Area.**

 **I hope you enjoy, kids!**

 **Chapter 1: Episode 1a**

 **"The Evil Mutated 50 Foot Antique Monster Part 1"**

 **When all of the antiques from the Flynn Fletcher Antiques store get mutated by Rodney, disguised as a police officer regarding the renewal of the antique store license, they turn into a 50 foot monster and it's up to Jackie, Ned, and Candace (who gets giantized by Phineas and Ferb) to destroy the monster before it reaches a nuclear facility and destroy the Tri State Area.**

 **Characters Featured:**

 **Jackie**

 **Ned**

 **Candace Flynn**

 **Phineas Flynn**

 **Isabella Garcia Shapiro**

 **Linda Flynn Fletcher**

 **Lawrence Fletcher**

 **And the Antique Monster**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been a perfect day in Danville. Except that now that the family car and the Neddlington Nymph became sentient the day after Princess Baldegunde visited Danville again. In the garage, the car and the Nymph were joking about things that happened yesterday.

"Oh, Jackie, do you remember the time when a chicken crossed the road?" asked the Nymph.

"No, Ned, it wasn't a practical joke when Candace used Uber and the Optimus Prime truck from Age of Extinction showed up to take her home just that she can bust her brothers," said Jackie.

(Cutaway gag)

Candace was standing in front of a Flawless Girl store. She had a lot of shopping bags from Verizon Wireless, the Ducky Momo Store, Tank Tops and Skirts for Her, Panda Express, Avon, Jafra, Socks Locker, and Danville Shoestore. She then took out her HTC Desire and went to the Uber app. 10 minutes later, a blue truck with red flames on its sides showed up.

"Hello, my name is Optimus Prime. Where can I take you?" asked the truck, speaking like Peter Cullen.

"2308 Maple Drive," replied Candace.

Once Candace gets her shopping bags loaded, the truck started its engine. It started driving to Candace's destination.

"So how was your day?" asked the truck.

"Good," said Candace. "I became a cheerleader at Middleton last year. Kim Possible showed me how to become one," she said. **(Well, I am doing this quote in reference to Sharper the Writer's A New Redheaded Cheerleader Series. Fair use, people. Keep up the stories, Sharpie!)**

"Arcee used to be a cheerleader back on Cybertron before Megatron got into the influence of The Fallen," said the truck.

"So when did you became a Uber driver?" asked Candace.

"Today is my first day," replied the truck. "Anyway, what do you do everyday?" asked the truck.

"Well, my to do list everyday is bust my little brothers, Phineas and Ferb," said Candace. "But every time Mom gets home, their inventions always disappear, and Mom thinks about sending me to a psychiatric facility," she said.

"I am sorry to hear about that," said the truck. "Anyway, we're arriving at your destination, 2308 Maple Drive," it said.

The truck stopped at the front of the Flynn Fletcher house. Candace got off the Age of Extinction Optimus Prime truck with her shopping bags.

"Good luck busting your brothers," said the truck. "Uber me anytime," it said.

"You too," said Candace. The truck pulled away. Candace ran with her shopping bags to the backyard. She found her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, were sitting under the tree doing nothing.

"Hey Candace," said Phineas. He was holding his Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 tablet. "Look, there's a trending video about you Ubering Optimus Prime from Transformers 4," he said. He showed the screen to Candace. Candace ended up fainting to sleep.

"Well, take a nap," said Phineas. "We're putting away your shopping items for you," he said. Ferb then put Candace on a hammock, took only her shoes off (leaving her socks on), and placed a blanket on her. **(I think that's how "Escape From Phineas Tower" started.)**

(End Cutaway)

"Well, that is how Candace got popular," said Jackie.

"I don't think so," replied Ned.

At the Flynn Fletcher Antiques store, Linda and Lawrence were selling the antiques when a bald police officer came into the store. It was really Rodney in disguise.

"Well, well, I am sorry to tell you that I will close down the store because your license expired," said Rodney.

"Okaay," said Linda.

Rodney managed to push Lawrence and Linda out of the store. After that, he sprayed the antiques with a strange liquid. Soon the antiques started morphing into a monster.

"YEAH!" yelled Rodney. "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIIIIIIIVVVVEEEE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Morphing complete. The monster burst out of the antique store and started rampaging around the Tri State Area.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

 **To be continued...**

 **Well I have heard about the Optimus Prime Uber Taxi. Well, I didn't get a chance.**

 **Anyway, R &R! tgvduplex88 is out, peace!**


End file.
